Generic vehicle oscillation devices are used in particular on vehicle seats and/or passenger compartments or vehicle cabins which are supported in a horizontally oscillatory manner. Such vehicle oscillation devices connect a bottom part on the vehicle side in a horizontally resilient manner with a top part facing the vehicle seat or the passenger compartment, so that the top part can swing for example forwards in relation to the bottom part, in particular upon excitation into horizontal oscillations. As a result, the horizontal oscillation of the top part can be absorbed resiliently. Such a horizontal oscillation can be initiated for example when a vehicle drives over unevenness on the road. In order to control also vertically initiated oscillations, separate vertical suspension units may additionally be provided on the vehicle oscillation device in a cumulative manner, which will however not be discussed here any further.
A disadvantage in conventional vehicle oscillation devices is that the initiated horizontal oscillations are dampened only to a negligibly minor degree. As a result, a critical oscillating motion of the top part that is capable of horizontal oscillations may build up if a horizontal suspension unit of the vehicle oscillation device has a correspondingly high spring force. However, if the spring force is designed to be too low, there is a risk that the top part that is capable of horizontal oscillations impacts against end stops of the horizontal suspension unit and as a result stops here in an abrupt manner. Both effects are undesirable.
The present invention is directed to remedy the disadvantages of such vehicle oscillation devices.